Mariame Fukushima nee Almin
Mariame Almin nee Lomax (played by Morena Baccarin) is the alias to a woman originally known as il-Jaehyun Zayani Niithayapur. This woman was a former agent within Section 31, however she was able to free herself and is now living as Mariame - a masseuse on Bajor and mother. Family Information Immediate Family Bron June 15, 2352 her original name was il-Jaehyun Zayani Niithayapur. Zayani was one of many child between parents Thayapur Ni'Pausche (2320) who was a Deltan and Jaehyun Awise (2310) a Betazoid. She has sisters Jireh (2345), Shupie (2358), and Haghi (2360); as well as brothers Dzafiz (2349 - 2365), and Viator (2363). She enjoys tribal dancing and Judo to keep in shape, the latter more for purposes of defeence than any inclination to actually attack another being. *During her initial transition from Zayani she assumed the name "Mariame Lomax" before she married mTahmoh Almin who was going under the alias Connor Roslin. They married and she assumed his last name until marrying her current husband Tahmoh Almin, whose name she currently holds. Extended Family Mariame is a sister-in-law to Renee Almin. Children Noah Almin Born March 17, 2382, Noah Almin is the only child between Mariame and Tahmoh's mUniverse counterpart mTahmoh Almin. After mTahmoh (Connor Roslin)'s death in 2382, Mariame went on a downward spiral which eventually led her to Tahmoh. Though biologically related to Noah, Tahmoh alwats felt a disconnect between himself and Noah, especially as the boy grew. In Noah's teenage years the mUniverse insanity took over and Noah grew psychotic. After raping his own mother and a number of other girls, he was placed into a mental hospital only to flee to Cardassia after a treatment from Zayn Vondrehle cured him of his mUniverse side. Despite this, Tahmoh has never forgiven him for his actions. Delaney Almin Born April 11, 2383, Delaney Almin is the first child between Mariame and Tahmoh Almin. Born after the couple got married, she and her father had a close relationship until future plots. After a falling out with Laney, Tahmoh felt betrayed by her loyalty to her brother Noah Almin. Laney went back into the past to try and fix things, establishing a relationship with her father's past self and under the alias "Danielle Haddix." Connor Almin Born in February 05, 2384, Connor is the first son and a triplet between Mariame and Tahmoh Almin. Connor was named after Tahmoh's father. Yvette Almin Born in February 05, 2384, Yvette is the second daughter and a triplet between Mariame and Tahmoh Almin. Yvette was named after Tahmoh's mother. Zayani Almin Born in February 05, 2384, Zayani is the third daughter and a triplet between Mariame and Tahmoh Almin. Zayani was named after Mariame's original name Melissa Almin Born 2389, Melissa is the youngest child between Mariame and Tahmoh Almin. Melissa was named after Mariame's close friend Melissa Greenwood. Personal Life Connor Roslin Upon coming over from the mUniverse, mTahmoh Almin or Connor Roslin was taken in my Mariame who has a soft spot for the man. Despite his outbursts and other mental issues, she saw something in him many others did not. Soon enough, they were married on June 28, 2381 and Mariame conceived a child. Instead of living happily-ever-after, however, Connor's true identity was discovered and he was sent back to the mUniverse. It took him months to attempt to get back but once he did he died in Mariame's arms in 2382. Tahmoh Almin Meeting after Tahmoh Almin was petitioned to do a bounty, he was sent after Mariame whom he discovered was already in a relationship with his mUniverse counterpart Connor Roslin. After Connor's death, Tahmoh was once again sent to claim the woman, this time being paid by Eva Dhow. Finding her as a dancer in an elusive club, Tahmoh rescued Mariame. In the process they both got attachments to the other and in an attempt to settle down, lured in by 'his' son from his counterpart, they were married October 10, 2382. In future plots, Mariame and Tahmoh have a rocky relationship that they are working to repair after the incidents with Noah. In both timelines he attempts to remain monogymous but has had a few slip ups over the years. Category:Deltan Category:Betazoid Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Civilian Category:Tara's Characters